


J'accuse, Mon Petit Fromage

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek took a deep breath. It was going to come out eventually, he just wished he could have been the one to tell Stiles personally rather than having him figure it out on his own. That was still a huge thing for them going way back to Stiles’s sophomore year of high school when nobody trusted anybody and everyone was hiding things. They were in a really good place right now and he hoped this didn’t take them five steps back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'accuse, Mon Petit Fromage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of 30 Days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt: "I'm scared for you"
> 
> This story abuses italics for emphasis. 
> 
> Title is a quote from an episode of The West Wing. Good writers borrow from other writers, great writers steal from them outright. That's also a quote from The West Wing. Sorry I just can't help myself.
> 
> Only one more day guys! Warning, tomorrow's story is not going to be a fluffy one.

Derek pulled the Camaro up beside Stiles’s Jeep and felt himself relax in a way he hadn’t been able to for the past four months. Everyone else had gotten home from school a week ago but Stiles had insisted on driving the Jeep back for the summer so it had taken him a bit longer. Derek always carried around a low thrum of tension when the whole pack wasn’t together, but it seemed almost worse when everyone _but_ Stiles was there. Like an itch right under Derek’s skin. But all of that bleed away the second he heard Stiles’s heart beat, low and steady moving around his kitchen. 

He got out of the car, grabbing the box of cupcakes he’d gotten from Stiles’s favorite bakery out of the passenger seat and headed for the house. He was reaching out of the door when someone grabbed his arm and yank him back. His werewolf reflexes were the only thing that stopped the cupcakes from falling to their ruin. They also kept him from gutting Scott, who was staring at Derek with impossibly wide eyes as he continued to try and pull him away from the door.

“Scott, what the _hell_?” Derek asked yanking his arm away. 

“He knows,” Scott whispered and Derek shook his head confused and Scott swallowed. “ _Stiles knows_ ,” Scott elaborated and Derek’s blood ran cold. 

“What?” Derek glanced over his shoulder as if expecting to Stiles to be bust out of the house. “ _How?”_

“He has spies everywhere Derek,” Scott said as if this was just something Derek should know. “ _Everywhere_.” 

“What do we do?” Derek asked frantically.

“We?” Scott asked raising his eyebrows. “ _We_? No dude, this is all you. I told you that I wouldn’t try and stop you but if Stiles ever found out – I don’t know you.” 

“ _Scott_ ,” Derek hissed but Scott just shook his head in a way that very perfectly conveyed, _you may be my Alpha but you’re on your own with this one_. “Ok,” Derek took a deep breath, and then another, trying to gather his thoughts. “Ok, what did he say exactly?”

“He mentioned that he heard you’d been having lunch with the Sheriff, like every day,” Scott said Derek calmed down at bit. That didn’t necessarily mean he knew, but he was probably suspicious. As if reading Derek’s mind and because Scott really didn’t want Derek to have nice things he elaborated, “But dude, it was _how_ he said it.” 

Derek took a deep breath. It was going to come out eventually, he just wished he could have been the one to tell Stiles personally rather than having him figure it out on his own. That was still a huge thing for them going way back to Stiles’s sophomore year of high school when nobody trusted anybody and everyone was hiding things. They were in a really good place right now and he hoped this didn’t take them five steps back. 

Derek grabbed the cupcakes off the ground and headed for the door, his hand hovering over the knob before dropping to his side. “Tell me the truth Scott, should I be scared?” Derek asked Scott hopefully and Scott scoffed. 

“Are you kidding me? You know how Stiles is when it comes to the Sheriff. Of course you should be scared. Hell, I’m scared for you.” 

“Helpful,” Derek growled low under his breath. “I didn’t even technically do anything wrong you know. You should tell him that.” 

“Dude, I don’t know you remember?” Scott scoffed and pushed past him, opening the door and walking in the house. “Yo Derek’s back and he’s got cupcakes!” Scott turned around and offered him an over exaggerated thumbs up. 

“Oh!” Lydia swooped into the front hall and grabbed the boxes from him. “Red velvet?” 

“Half a dozen,” Derek promised before stepping into the house. Boyd and Isaac nodded to him from the couch as he made his way slowly past them to the kitchen. Stiles didn’t turn around when he entered which immediately set Derek on edge. He just kept moving around the kitchen cooking dinner and even that managed to calm Derek a little, the way Stiles was so at home in his space. 

“Hey,” Derek called out to get Stiles’s attention. 

“Hey,” Stiles said, glancing over his shoulder where he was stirring something on the stove but didn’t bother to even turn around. “Dinner will be ready in a minute.” He said, effectively dismissing Derek from his own kitchen. 

Derek resisted the urge to reach out and touch him, put a hand on his wrist or the small of his back, just some sort of physical contact after not seeing him for a few months. But that wasn’t anything new, Derek always found himself resisting urges around Stiles. 

“Ok, so you know,” Derek said, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible, because they had the whole summer ahead of them and Derek didn’t want this hanging between them for the next three months. 

Stiles spun around, suddenly angry, “You bet your ass I know.” 

“Stiles,” Derek took a step forward. 

“Don’t,” Stiles shook his head. “I asked you to watch out for him Derek. I trusted you to keep him safe and you know I wasn’t just talking about from supernatural bullshit. Jesus Derek, that was the only reason I allowed myself to go so far away for school, because I thought you had my back.”  
  


“I do have your back,” Derek said calmly. 

“Really?” Stiles laughed. “So letting my dad have a cheeseburger every day for lunch is having my back? And not just letting him, but personally bringing it to him? Let’s not forget the daily muffins you’re smuggling into the station, or your weekly steak nights,” Derek blanches at that. “Yeah I know about that too.” 

They stood across from each other, the kitchen island suddenly huge between them. 

“You know how important his diet is, how strict. His cholesterol is through the roof, his blood pressure is way too high, and his heart—I just don’t understand why you’d so blatantly ignore all that. Were you trying to get on his good side? Trying to get him to like you?” Derek cringed because that was part of the reason. There had been an underlying tension between Derek and the Sheriff ever since he found out the truth about werewolves. Stiles scoffed and tossed his spoon in the sink. “Well congratulations, it worked. You’ll be his favorite person at his funeral.” Stiles pushed past him and out into the backyard. 

Derek hung his head. He knew Stiles would be pissed, but he didn’t think that he’d be that pissed, or that he wouldn’t give Derek a chance to explain. Scott walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge. 

“So that could have gone better,” Scott offered. 

“Yeah well if you want to—“ Derek motioned toward the back door. 

“Don’t know you dude,” Scott shook his head and walked back into the living room. “I play winner!” he told Boyd and Isaac. 

Derek took a breath and walked out the back door. Stiles was sitting on the porch steps and Derek lowered himself down next to Stiles. “His cholesterol _was_ through the roof,” Derek said after a minute and Stiles turned to him confused. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Your dad, his cholesterol _was_ through the roof,” Derek repeated, staring out into the trees at the edge of the property. “At his Doctor’s appointment last week it was 182.” Stiles raised his eyebrows, because it hadn’t been that low in years. “And his blood pressure was 125/84 yesterday when I checked, which is still a little high but we’re working on it.” Derek said. “As for his heart, it’s strong Stiles. Really strong and if it wasn’t I would know in a second. I would hear it.” 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth before finally deciding on, “You listen to my dad’s heartbeat?” Stiles asked and Derek couldn’t do anything but nod. “Ok,” Stiles let out a breath, as if that made up for anything else Derek might or might not have done. “Explain everything else please? Like how a daily diet of cheeseburgers managed to lower his cholesterol.” A sudden thought occurred to Stiles. “You didn’t turn him did you? Is that how you can find his heartbeat? Cause you turned him? Why? Did something happen? Did he get shot and you had to turn him to save him? Oh God, he got shot and you didn’t even call me?” 

“Stiles,” Derek slipped a hand on the back of Stiles’s neck and squeezed tight, cutting off the panic attack before it could really take hold. “Nothing happened. Your dad didn’t get shot, I didn’t turn him, he’s not a werewolf. And if something _had_ happened you gotta know you would be my first call. You’re always my first call.” 

“I know,” Stiles let out a deep breath. “I know. It’s just…nothing else make any sense.” 

“Well first of all, I’m not bringing him cheeseburgers _every day_ ,” Derek explained. 

“But you are bringing him cheeseburgers?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. 

“But not like…not normal cheeseburgers,” Derek said. “It’s not beef.” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “It’s bison. It tastes a lot like beef but it’s leaner, got less fat, fewer calories, and more iron.” 

“Where do you get a bison burger in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked and Derek actually blushed. 

“I know a guy,” Derek shrugged. “I make them at home. I tell your dad they’re from this burger place a little ways out of town. I won’t tell him the name though.” 

“You make my dad Bison burgers at home?” Stiles is smiling a bit now. 

“He’s gonna find a way to get a burger if he really wants one,” Derek said. “He is a grown man. I just figured if I was supplying him, he wouldn’t go out looking for it.” 

Stiles shook his head. “And the steak?” 

“Venison,” Derek said and Stiles laughed. 

“What about the muffins?” Stiles asked. 

“They’re all vegan, from this organic bakery downtown.” Derek assured him. “You can’t even tell the difference.” 

They were silent for a minute and Stiles turned to look at Derek. “Why didn’t you just tell me? Why hide it from me?”

“Honestly because you’re a terrible liar,” Derek said. “And if you knew, your dad would know in a second.” 

“This is true,” Stiles conceded. “I still don’t know why you went through all the trouble. You really wanted my dad to like you that much?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said honestly. 

“Why?” Stiles asked him. 

“You know why,” Derek nudged his shoulder. 

“I really don’t,” Stiles shook his head and Derek decided to stop resisting. He leaned over and dropped a soft kiss to Stiles’s lips, using the hand still on his neck to draw him in but he didn’t have to, Stiles pressed himself closer, kissing back. “Oh,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips, unable to keep the smile off his face as he pulled away. “You use your super werewolf powers to monitor my dad’s blood pressure?” Derek blushed again and Stiles couldn’t resist pulling him in for another kiss, licking his way into Derek’s mouth as his hands cupped Derek’s jaw. “You are so getting laid for that.” 

“Ugh, we can all hear you guys, you know that right?” Scott screamed from the house. 

“Scott totally knew all about your little scheme didn’t he?” Stiles asked Derek nodded. “I knew it. Don’t think you’re getting away with this either Scott!” Stiles screamed back. 

“ _Dude_ ,” Scott yelled. “Not fair. I didn’t even do anything! Derek tell him!” 

“I don’t know you man,” Derek called back and Stiles laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody have fun tonight! Everybody [tumble](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) tonight.


End file.
